marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Rogers/Gallery
''Captain America: The First Avenger'' 50511308339519-5.jpg|Steve Rogers. Catfa01.jpg|Steve watches a movie that inspires him to join the army. Captain America The First Avenger (500).jpg|Steve uses a garbage lid as a shield. 78431308339501-2.jpg|Steve Rogers. Catfa02.jpg|Steve and Bucky. Catfa11.jpg|Steve joins the super solider program. tumblr_lg850fzoCy1qbc13do1_500.png|Steve before the Super Soldier project. Catfa15.jpg|Steve Rogers. Catfa16.jpg|Steve get's injected. Captain-America-The-First-Avenger_(3).jpg|Steve after the Super Soldier experiment. Picture3.png|The new Steve Rogers. FirstShield.jpg|Steve's First Shield. Captain-America-The-First-Avenger_(5).jpg|Rogers captures Kruger. Picture2.png|Rogers after chasing Kruger. Catfa20.jpg|Steve is bewildered by his newfound powers. Catfa25.jpg|Steve is promoted to Captain. USSO Preformer.jpg|USO Captain America. CapWar_Bonds.jpg|Captain America War Bonds poster #1. Capposter.jpg|Captain America War Bond poster #2. CaptainSteve.jpg|Steve Rogers. Srogerspcarter.jpg|Steve and Peggy. CTFA.jpg|Cap sneaks into The Hydra base. 16501308339605-16.jpg|Captain America searches for Bucky. Fb04442r.jpg|Cap and Bucky escape Hydra. Picture4.png|Cap sees Red Skull's face. Cap and HowlingCommandos.jpg|Cap rescues the Soldiers. Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-Photo-HD-09.jpg|Rogers returning with the freed hostages. Captain America 01.jpg|Original Captain America costume. Captain America 02.jpg|Original Captain America costume with shield visible. Steve Rogers.jpg|Steve Rogers in uniform. Catfa30.jpg|Rogers and Peggy get their orders from Col. Phillips. Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers.jpg|Peggy and Steve. Srogers.jpg|Steve Rogers. Hayley-atwell-evans.jpg|Peggy visit Captain Rogers. 1899553-the_chris_evans_blog_090711_012.jpg|Captain Rogers. Howard Stark and Steve Rogers.jpg|Rogers and Stark. Howard steve.jpg|Howards and Steve discuss the circular shield. Shieldbearer_CTFA.jpg|Steve gets an upgraded Shield. Shield-captain-america.jpg|Steve holds the Shield. Captain America First Avenger.jpg|Captain America's second costume. Captainamerica newtvspottrailertsr.jpg|Cap,Bucky and the Howling Commandos raiding a HYDRA base. Picture5.png|Captain America in action. CaptainAmerica tfa.jpg|Captain America. 20110323_chris_evans.jpg|Captain America after destroyed HYDRA's factory. FB-10214R.jpg|Cap and The Commandos planning their next attack. 1897868-20captainamerica.jpg|Cap and Bucky. Rogers_Bucky.jpg|Rogers and Bucky Capcycle2.jpg|Cap rides on his motorcycle. Cap cycle.png|Captain America's motorcycle. Captainamericaew.jpg|Captain America surrounded by HYDRA soldiers. Captain-America-The-First-Avenger 56.jpg|Captain America under attack. Catfa_50.jpg|Captain America. Catfa54.jpg|Captain America. Captain_america_RedSkull.jpg|Cap vs. Red Skull face-off. Catfa55.jpg|Cap held prisoner by Hydra. Captain-America-Kidnapped.jpg|Captain America captured by HYDRA. Picture7.png|Captain America throws his shield. Catfa56.jpg|Captain America. C005.jpg|Cap kisses Peggy. Captain America 03.jpg|Cap chasing after Red Skull. Capskullfight.jpg|Captain America vs. Red Skull. captain-america.jpg|Captain America battles Red Skull. Catfa60.jpg|Steve's final good-bye to Peggy. Newcapamericapics2.jpg|Captain America about to crash land Red Skull's plane. 101308_captainhulk.jpg|Captain America's frozen body in The Incredible Hulk alternative opening. evansnyca6.jpg|Steve running in New York in the present. Steve_rogers_future.jpg|Steve Rogers in the present. Captain_America_The_First_Avenger_(6321).jpg|Steve talks to Nick Fury. Steve rogers avengers.jpg|Steve in the gym. Promotion, Filming and Concept Art WWII_CaptainAmerica.jpg|First Captain America costume after USO. CA_1280x1024_04.jpg CA_1280x1024_05.jpg Ca1280x1024stevee.jpg Shielded_Cap.png CA_TFA_teaser1.jpg|Captain Steven Rogers. CA_Promo.jpg|Captain America. 121wdh.jpg|Captain America. 595561048.jpg|Captain America. Promoddm.jpg|Captain Steven Rogers. CA_TFA_shield1.jpg|Captain Steven Rogers. Captain-America-The-First-Avenger.jpg|Captain America. Captain America Chris Evans.jpg|Captain America without his helmet. Captain_America_promoart.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. Capam2.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. Capam3.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. Capam4.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. Capam5.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. Captain_america-TFApromotional.png|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. $(KGrHqQOKjYE2Mpb2fWNBNrNr)o8g!~~_3.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. Captainamerica.jpg|Production concept art of Captain America. Capconcept2.jpg|Production concept art of Captain America. Cap_TFAconceptart.png|Production concept art of Captain America. Capconcept3.jpg|Production concept art of Captain America. Capconcept5.jpg|Production concept art of Captain America. Capconcept4.jpg|Production concept art of Captain America. Capconcept1.jpg|Production concept art of Captain America. CaptainAmerica_art.jpg|Official production art. Captain_America_Concept_Art_01a.jpg|3D Concept Art model for Captain America: Super Soldier. Captain_America_Concept_Art_02a.jpg|3D Concept Art model for Captain America: Super Soldier. Captain_America_Concept_Art_03a.jpg|3D Concept Art model for Captain America: Super Soldier. Captain_america_ww_iialternatesuit.jpg|3D Concept Art model for Captain America: Super Soldier, Alternate WWII Costume. Captain_America-classic_suit.jpg|3D Concept Art model for Captain America: Super Soldier, Traditional Costume. WWII_Captain_America_Portrait_Art.png|Promotional art. Captain_America-WWII-AvengersAllianceart.png|Promotional art. Captain_America_Portrait_Art.png|Captain America promotional art. CaptainAmerica_Avengers.jpg|Captain America promotional art. Cap Skull.png|Captain America vs. Red Skull. Joe simon cap.jpg|Captain America art. Captain_America_promo art.jpg|Promotional art. Captain America_TFA.jpg|Promotional art. captain-america-the-first-avenger-mondo-poster-4.jpg|Mondo's Captain America Poster. captain-america-the-first-avenger-mondo-poster.jpg|Mondo's Captain America Poster. captain-america-the-first-avenger-mondo-poster-1.jpg|Mondo's Captain America Poster. Captain america PhaseOne-Marvel blu-ray art.jpg captain-america-super-soldier-artwork.jpg|Cover art from "Captain America: Super Soldier". Captain_America-vs_hydra.jpeg|Concept art of Captain America engaging in battle against Hydra soldiers. Capt-sdcc1-0070e.jpg Capt-sdcc2-5a0f7.jpg Capt-sdcc3-61e92.jpg WWII-Cap_artwork.jpg ''Captain America: First Vengeance'' First Vengeance Hydra.JPG|Captain America fights with the HYDRA soldiers. ''Captain America IOS Game'' image01.jpg image02.jpg image03.jpg image04.jpg image05.jpg image06.jpg image07.jpg ''Fury's Big Week'' Furysbigweek4.png|Fury tell Coulson they found Steve Rogers in the arctic. ''The Avengers Initiative: Second Screen'' Avengers Initiative_Rogers1 .png Avengers_Initiative_Rogers7.png Avengers Initiative_Rogers2.png Avengers Initiative_Rogers3.png Avengers Initiative_Rogers4.png Avengers_Initiative_Rogers5.png Avengers_Initiative_Rogers6.png Avengers Initiative_Rogers_A.jpg Avengers Initiative_Rogers_B.jpg ''The Avengers'' Cap's_thawedout.jpg|S.H.I.E.L.D. agents uncover and thaw out Captain America. 0065.jpg|Defrosting Rogers Avengers_deletedscene-Rogers1.jpg|Steve reviewing the SRR files. Rogers-in-NewYork.jpg|Rogers at the dinner observing the world around him. 0059.jpg|Steve Rogers boxing IMG 0004.jpg|Steve Rogers and Nick Fury. Steve Avengers.jpg 0076.jpg|Steve Rogers Image8rw.jpg|Coulson with Steve Rogers in the Quinjet. Steve Rogers meets Bruce Banner.jpg|Steve Rogers meets Bruce Banner. Avengers_steve_Rogers02.png|Steve inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier command center. Rogers_Shield.jpg|Steve Rogers aboard the Helicarrier Capslockerroom.jpg|Captain America's costume room. Steve new uniform display.jpg|Steve looks at his uniform on display. Steve rogers_avengers-trailer.JPG|Steve in his normal clothes. gisvb.jpg|"Suit up" Captain_America_Avengers4a.jpg|Captain America. CapGermany.png|Rogers in Germany 6093981720_a0e063cf87.jpg|Cap vs Loki. the-avengers-os-vingadores-fotos-do-set-captain-america-vs-loki-03.jpg|Cap vs Loki. Cap-vs-Loki.jpg|Cap vs Loki. Tumblrm0l35vfodp1r95a5g.jpg|Captain America fights Loki. Iron Man and Captain America.jpg|Iron Man and Captain America. A Loki 03.jpg|Steve and Tony escorting Loki back to S.H.I.E.L.D. aboard the Quinjet. Capswan.gif|Captain America's Swan dive. Thor attacks Cap.jpg|Thor attacking Captain America. Thor attacks Cap 01.jpg|Thor attacking Captain America. Thor, Iron Man and Captain America.jpg|Thor, Iron Man and Captain America. Beaten.jpg|Steve and Tony Stark. Captain Rogers The Avengers.jpg capmeeting.PNG|Captain America at the Avengers meeting. Captain America The Avengers.jpg|Steve in uniform minus the mask. Captain America The Avengers-01.jpg|Steve in uniform minus the mask. Capam Avengers.jpg|"Mr. Stark". GadsahAHD.jpg Fdgvagjvfwaqgf.jpg mavengersfilmstillsgh09.jpg|Captain Rogers. Image3qw.jpg|Stark with Banner and Rogers. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.jpg|Steve and Tony. Rogers, Stark and Fury.jpg|Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and Nick Fury. mavengersfilmstillsgh11.jpg|Captain America. Avengers_Rogers1.png Avengers_Rogers2.png Avengers_Rogers3.png Avengers_Rogers4.png Team2_avengers.jpg Avengerstrio.jpg|Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow. Cap_shield_throw.gif|Captain America. CaptainAmericaBlackWidow1-Avengers.png|Captain America protects Black Widow from an explosion. Teamassembled.jpg|"Avengers Assemble" The_Avengers_NY.png|Captain America issues commands to the team. ddgf.jpg|"Thor, light em up". Capcommand avengers.gif|"Hulk Smash". Capamericafalling-1-.jpg|Captain America being thrown out of a window. kdetri.jpg|Cap jumping over a car. 2trd4gvbd.jpg|The super soldier in action. Captain-America-the-avengers-500.jpg|Captain America. Captain America The Avengers-02.jpg|Captain America on the roof of a car. Avengers 09 Cap.jpg|Cap addressing an officer. Picture13.jpg Picture14.jpg ertywry5uwer45.jpg dhfdhwhds.jpg Thor and Captain America.jpg|Thor and Captain America. dbfdbfhfhgf.jpg|Captain America and Thor defend against an alien attacker. Thor and Captain America 01.jpg|Thor and Captain America. 10636186.jpg|Thor and Captain America. Avengerstvspotcap.png|"As a Team". Captain America The Avengers 01.jpg|Captain America. Avengers-alternate-opening.jpg|Steve sees the casualties of war. Team_assemble.jpg|The Avengers! Avengers_1280.jpg|Rogers arrives at central park on his motorcycle. A Steve Rogers.jpg|Steve rides his motorcycle. Cap_CE.gif Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Collantotte-heroes-captainamerica.png|Promotional image. TheAvengers_Captain_America1.jpg|Promotional Image. TheAvengers_Captain_America3.jpg|Promotional Image. CaptainAmerica_TheAvengers.png|Promotional Image. TheAvengers_CaptainAmerica2.jpg|Promotional Image. Captain_America1_Avengers.png|Promotional image. AvengersCappromo.jpg|Promotional image. Avengers Steve Rogers.jpg|Promotional image. CaptainAmerica_The_Avengers_concept_art_piece.jpg|Promotional art Concept by Charlie Wen of Captain America from Marvel's "The Avengers" (2012). Captain America Avenger.jpg|Promotional image. Captain_America_promocard.jpg|Promotional image. Avenger CaptainAmerica.jpg|Promotional image. TheAvengers-Captain_A.png|Promotional Image. Rogers_TheAvengers.png|Promotional Image. CaptainAvengers.jpg|Promotional image. tumblr_mogsvgHmqa1qg4blro7_1280.png.jpg|Promotional image. Tumblr mog5zjoV1Y1ryy772o1 r1 500.png|Promotional image. AvengerssolopromoCaptain_America.png|Promotional Russian Poster featuring Captain America. AVN 005.jpg The Avengers Steve Rogers Poster.jpg CaptainAmerica_Hawkeyeavengers.jpg|Promotional poster. Cap-Hulk_poster.jpg|Promotional poster. Avs1203142.jpg|Promotional poster. The Avengers - Steve Rogers promotional poster.png|Promotional poster. Avengers_Japanese-Captain_America.jpg|Promotional International Poster. Avengers_Japanese-Captain_America.JPG|Promotional poster. Avengers_cap.jpg|Captain America. Cap and Thor Avenge.jpg|Captain America and Thor. Avenger_Captain_America.jpg|Wallpaper. Captain SteveRogers America.png|Steve Rogers Bio Wallpaper. SSapp_Capt_America.jpg|Captain Steve Rogers bio from Marvel's The Avengers Second App. Captain_steve_America.jpg|Captain America Wallpaper. Captain-America-the-avengers-wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper. Super_Solider.jpg Captain America 2012.jpg|Cap's modern look from the Avengers. CapAvengers-1.jpg|Captain America Avengers prequel comic #1 cover. Avengers_CaptainAmerica_promoart.jpg|Promotional artwork. Captain_America-Avengers-AvengersAllianceart.png|Promotional art. Captainamerica_avengers_promoart.jpg|Captain America's Promotional art. SJPA_Captain_America_5.png|Captain America's Promotional art. SJPA_Captain_America_4.png|Captain America's Promotional art. Captain America_A1.jpg|Captain America's Promotional Art. Captain America_A2.jpg|Captain America's Promotional Art. SJPA_Captain_America_6.png|Captain America's Promotional Art. Captain America_A3.jpg|Captain America's Promotional Art. SJPA_Captain_America_7.png|Captain America's Promotional Art. Captain America_A4.jpg|Captain America's Promotional Art. SJPA_Captain_America_8.png|Captain America's Promotional Art. AVENGERS_CaptainAmerica_mondo1.jpg|Mondo's Captain America Poster. Marvel's The Avengers blu-ray phase 1 cover-art Matt Ferguson.jpg avengers_background_1.jpg|Captain America. CaptainAmerica_Avenger1.png|Promo art. Cap AVENGERS promo.png|Cap in Avengers Promo Art. CAPTAIN AMERICA PROMO 2.jpg|Promo Art. CAP STEVE ROGERS AVENGER.png|Promo Art. capnew1.jpg|Promo Art. Foto0233 (1).jpg|Promotional billboard featuring Captain America. AVCTw.png|Promotional card. kgrhqfoue9diwn1wbpqdrhy.jpg|Promotional card. Avengerscap.jpg|Promotional card. Cap_Avengers_RM.jpg|Production concept art of Captain America for The Avengers. 423maxg.jpg|Production concept art of Captain America for The Avengers. TheAvengers Steve Rogers-file.jpg|S.H.E.I.L.D file on Steve Rogers. Coulson Cap collection2.jpg Coulson Capcollection1.jpg MarvelHeroes_ModelSheet_CaptainAmerica_Avengers.jpg|Marvel Heroes Captain America (Avengers uniform) CaptainAmerica_Meinerding.jpg|Captain America by Ryan Meinerding. HD-Avengers_promotion.jpg|Promotional ad. Icon_Captain_America.png TheAvengers-attackunitdelta.jpg IconicLeadership.jpg Cap2.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. cap3.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. cap5.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. Chris_evans_captainamerica-avengers.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. 0816chrisevanscaptainam.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. avengers-chris-hemsworth-chris-evans-set-photo-01-600x464.jpg|Chris Hemsworth and Chris Evans on set in costume. AvengersNYCity2.jpg|Chris Evans on set as Cap. avengers-nyc5.jpg|Cap on set. avengers-nyc9.jpg|Chris Evans on set. AvengersBTSRogers Coulson.png|Behind The scenes with Chris Evans (Steve Rogers) & Clark Gregg (Agent Coulson). AvengersBTS CaptainAmerica.png|Chris Evans on set. Avengebanner0005layer2.png|On set with Chris (Captain America), Scarlett (Black Widow) and Jeremy (Hawkeye). AvengersBTSCapsteam.png|On set with Chris (Captain America), Scarlett (Black Widow) and Jeremy (Hawkeye) aboard the Quinjet. Avengercap9.jpg|On set with Chris Evans (Captain America). ''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' RhodeymeetstheAvengers.jpg|Rogers meets Rhodey ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' captainamerica2532742f0081c7.jpg Steve and Sam TWS.jpg Cap and Widow CAP2.jpg Cap TWS-2.png Cap TWS-3.png CaptainAmerica-stealth.jpg Cap CAP2.jpg Cap-stealth-strike-attack.jpg Cap-batroc.jpg TWS on Set III.jpg CaptAmericaNewUniform-TWS.jpg Commander-Rogers06.jpg Widow and Cap TWS-1.png SteveFury.jpg Furycapset.jpg Fury TWS-2.png FuriousCap.jpg Rogersrides-catws.jpg Steve TWS-1.png Cap-Commandos.jpg Rogers-cartertws.jpg Steve-Peggy-CATWS_reunion.jpg VET8160 v001.1136.jpg SteveRogers CATWS243.jpg TWS Steve.jpg Steve TWS-3.png Steve TWS-2.png TWS on Set I.jpg Pierce and Cap.jpg Commander rogers.jpg PierceRogers-CATWS.png Cap TWS-1.jpg Cap-elevator.jpg TriskelionElevator.jpg Cap-assult.jpg CapTWS.jpg Captainamericarideson.jpg Cap-quinjetshowdown.jpg CATWS19.jpg CapQuestioningWidow.png SteveRogers-fugitve.jpg Cap_Widow_lehigh.jpg Explosion.jpg Steve101.jpg Cap2_4595.jpg Rogers Romanoff-TWS.jpg Rogers Buckystrike.jpg Winter Soldier hits Caps Shield.png 008.jpg 014.jpg Cap and Winter Soldier TWS-1.png Winter Soldier 3.jpg Cap_WS_.jpg Rogers-CATWS.jpg Capsteve.jpg Capmaria.png CapWWIIsuit.jpeg Cap TWS-4.png Cap TWS-5.png Falcon-cap.jpg Cap falcon.jpg Captain America WS.jpg Capleaps.jpg Cap TWS-6.png Falcon-cap-duo.jpg Rogers-Barnes-faceoff.jpg WS_cap.jpg Buckyfightssteve.jpg Whendowestart.jpg Catws-CEtitlecard.jpg Cap_America_S.H.I.E.L.D.jpg|Steve Rogers at S.H.I.E.L.D. H.Q. Promotion, Filming and Concept Art CaptainAmerica_TWS-textlessposter.jpg|Promotional art. CaptainRogers-TWSposter.jpg|Promotional art. Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-capitalcoseup.jpg|Promotional art. Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-CaptainRogers_capital.jpg|Promotional art. Capt2-Rogers.jpg|Promotional art. Captain_America_the_winter_soldier-textlessposterart.jpg|Promotional art. The Winter Soldier poster textless.jpg|Promotional art. Cap-TWS-International-textless.jpg|Promotional art. Cptainamerica_maskedpromoart-strike.png|Promotional art. Captain-Steve-Rogers-CATWS_textless.jpg|Promotional art. CapIMAX-textless_art.jpg|Promotional art. Captain America The Winter Soldier Teaser poster 2.jpg|Promotional Poster. Captain_Rogers_poster.jpg|Promotional Poster. TWS_Captain_America_Poster.jpg|Promotional Poster. CaptainAmerica_TWS-poster.jpg|Promotional Poster. CaptainAmerica_The_Winter_Solider2.jpg|Promotional Poster. CA TWS SR Poster.jpg|Promotional Poster. Red_Captain_CATWSart.jpg|Promotional Poster. CATWS IMAX Poster.jpg|Promotional Poster. Cap poster textless.jpg|Promotional banner. CaptainAmerica_TheWinterSoldier-banner.jpg|Promotional banner. CaptainAmerica_TWS-textless.jpg|Promotional banner. CATWSbanner.jpg|Promotional banner. Cap-WinterSoldier-banner.jpg|Promotional Banner. CATWS mural.png|Promotional image CaptainAmerica-TWS-protrait.png|Promotional Image. Captain-Steve-Rogers-protrait.png|Promotional Image. Captain_America_Chris_Evans-Steve_Rogers_Marvel.jpg|Promotional Image. Cap2suit.jpg|Promotional Image. Cptainamerca847584.jpg|Promotional Image. Cap-art_CATWSpromo.png|Promotional Image. Cap-TWS-promo2.png|Promotional Image. Captain_America_TWS-flying_air_kick.png|Promotional Image. Cap's_harley.png|Promotional Image. Cap-icon.png|Promotional Image. Captain America 02.png|Promotional Image. Captain America 03.png|Promotional Image. Captain America 04.png|Promotional Image. Captain America 05.png|Promotional Image. CA_TWS-textless_EMPIRE.jpg|Promotional Image. Captainwidowpromo.jpg|Promotional Image. CaptainAmerica_skype.jpg|Promotional Image. Cap01_TWS.jpg|Promotional Image. Commander_Rogers-CATWS.jpg|Promotional Image. Captain_walking-tall.jpg|Promotional Image. CaptainAmerica-stealthsuit.jpg|Promotional Image. CaptainAmericapromo-renderhelmet.png|Promotional Image. CaptainRogers-CATWS.jpg|Promotional art. Captain_Steve_Rogers-AvengersAllainceart.png|Promotional art. Captain_America_Portrait_Art-TWS.png|Promotional art. Captain-america-2-winter-soldier-blu-ray-cover-art-matt-ferguson-use.jpg Captain America Winter Soldier_Shield_suit.jpg CaptainAmerica-Goldenage-outfit-TWS.png Golden_Age_Captain_America.jpg Captain_America-TWS-WM.jpg Golden_Age_Uniform_-_Concept.jpg|Concept art of Captain America's golden age suit. CaptainAmerica_Bucky-WinterSolider.jpg|Concept art of Captain America battling The Winter Solider. Blackops entry concept art-TWS-captain America.jpg Captain America The Winter Soldier shield bashing concept art.jpg Helicarrier Hangar Concept Art.jpg Capvsbucky.png|Concept Art: Captain Rogers vs. The Winter Solider. Cap_WS.jpg|Concept art: Captain America leaps into action. Captain America and Falcon Concept Art.jpg Captain America Battle Concept Art.jpg Captain America Museum Concept Art.jpg Conceptart-Rogers-vs.-Bucky.jpg Conceptart-Capfalls.jpg Conceptart-Cap-vs.-Strike agents.jpg Concept art- Rogers drowning.jpg Concept art- Cap-Quinjet faceoff.jpg Cap-howlingCommandos1.jpg Cap-howlingCommandos2.jpg Cap-howlingCommandos3.jpg Tumblr_mldm6w2daK1qeenqto3_500.png Tumblr_mldm6w2daK1qeenqto2_500.png Tumblr_mldm6w2daK1qeenqto5_500.png Captain America Sheild Blue and White.jpg Sdimage.jpg Imagecw.jpg Imagejs.jpg TWS_on_Set_IV.jpg TWS_on_Set_V.jpg TWS_on_Set_II.jpg 1371029091 24878544.png Captain America New Suit.jpg CATWS Cap Render.png CATWS Shield Throw Render.png ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Empire_AOU_Stills_01.jpg Empire_AOU_Stills_03.jpg Thor and Cap AOU.jpg AoU Cap Thor.jpg Cap_Thor_avengers-desruction.jpg Cap-Iron_Man-Thor_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron.jpg AoU Steve, Clint, Tony, Rhodey.jpg Captain-Steve-America-Rogers_AOU.jpg Investigative_research.jpg Cap_Rogers-Banner-Stark.jpg Team-avengers.jpg Cap_Widow-shieldcarrier.jpg Quiksilver_Cap_Black_Widow.png A-team_reflection.jpg Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_08.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_05.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_02.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_14.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_20.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_32.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_35.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_41.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_42.png Avengers Age of Ultron 48.png Steve Rogers Ultron Sentinel 1.jpg Steve Rogers Ultron Sentinel 2 .jpg Avengers Age of Ultron 94.png Avengers Age of Ultron 97.png Avengers Age of Ultron 88.png Avengers Age of Ultron 89.png Avengers Age of Ultron 86.png Avengers Age of Ultron 84.png Avengers Age of Ultron 83.png Avengers Age of Ultron 133.png Avengers Age of Ultron 82.png Avengers Age of Ultron 78.png Avengers Age of Ultron 118.png Avengers Age of Ultron 114.png Avengers Age of Ultron 115.png Avengers Age of Ultron 127 .png Avengers Age of Ultron 112.png Avengers Age of Ultron 107.png Avengers Age of Ultron 130.png Avengers Age of Ultron 180.JPG Avengers Age of Ultron 158.jpg Avengers-2-trailer-gif-Cap_Ultron.gif Cap Thor and Tony AOU.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Captain_new.jpg|Promotional poster. CaptainAmerica-001-AvengersAOU.png|Promotional art. CaptainAmerica-AOU-promo-assemble.jpg|Promotional art. CaptainAmerica-AOU-1Leader.png|Promotional art. AoU_Captain_America_2shield-guard.png|Promotional art. Captain_America_Chris_Evans.png|Promotional art. Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_Captain_America_Portrait_Art.png|Promotional Art Steve_Rogers_Avenger-noble_and_true.jpg|Promotional art. Steve_Cap_Back.jpg|Promotional art. Rrr_2.jpg|Promotional art. Cap_AOUConcept.jpg|Promotional Concept art. Avengers-age-of-ultron-team-textless.jpg|Promotional art. Avengers-Cap-Aoupromo.jpg|Promotional art. Aou_capshield_actiontoss.jpg|Promotional art. Patriot_CaptainAmerica.png|Promotional art. Skype_CaptainAmerica_Age_Of_Ultron.jpg|Promotional art Sykpe card. Captain_America-comic_comparison.jpg|Comic book comparison promo of Captain America. Captain_America_capcycle_banner_AvengersAOU.jpg|Promotional art Harley-Davidson capcycle banner. Uniform-compare.jpg|Captain America's uniform in Marvel Cinematic Universe. CaptainAmerica_uniform_evolution.jpeg|Captain America's evolutionary uniforms in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Captain America Fathead.png|Captain America Fathead Poster AOU_Battle_Concept_Art.png|Promotional art Under Armour. Avengers_age_of_ultron_artw-Captain_america_Iron_Man.jpg|Promotional art File:Civil_War_Mind_and_Heart_Promo.png|Promotional art. Avengers-AgeofUltron-Captain_America.jpg Avengers_concept-art-Cap_quicksilver-Ultrons.jpeg|Captain America and Quicksilver vs. Ultron sentinels Avengers-age-of-ultron-blu-ray-cover-art-matt-ferguson-use.jpg Cap_Avengers2.jpg Cap-The_AvengersAOU.jpg CA Aou Set behind.jpg CA Aou Set with up close camera.jpg Captain America AoU On Set Side View.png BTS-J_Whedon_C_Evans.png Entertainment Weekly First Look.jpg Empire_AOU_01.jpg EW_AOU_04.jpg Capt America Stand-in.jpg Chris_&_Chris_with_Robert_on_set.jpeg AvengersonsetofAOU.jpg The Avengers AoU Promo.png Icon_Captain_America_AoU.png ''Captain America: Civil War'' Captain_Rogers_civilwar1.jpg Civil_War_meeting_Avengers.jpg Captain America Civil War Still.jpg Captain_America_Civil_War_Official_Promo_07.jpg Civil War Stills 03.jpg Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 61.JPG Captain-america-civil-war-evans 0.jpg Tony-Stark-Iron-Man.jpg Cap-cw_cacw.jpg Black-panther-looks-ready-to-pounce-in-new-photos-from-captain-america-civil-war-enter-736908.jpg Sq1X90q.jpg Sharon_Steve_Sam.jpg Captain America.gif Steve_Sharon1.jpg Sharon_Steve2.jpg House_diveded-Stark_Rogers.jpg Civil War Empire 03.jpg QuinjetCap.jpg Captain America Civil War EW Still 02.jpg Captain America Civil War 100.png Pym_Disc_Captain_America_Civil_War.jpg Pym_Disc_3_Captain_America_Civil_War.jpg Captain America- Civil War - Steve and Wanda - August 30 2016.jpg Division_Cap-vs-Iron_Man.jpg Cap-IM-Bucky.gif Clash_IronCap.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Captain_america_civil_war_cap_icon.png CaptainAmerica_freedom-fighterCW.png Captain_steve-America_Rogers.png CaptainAmericNoMask CACW.jpg Civil War Full Body 07.png Civil War Cap Promo.jpg CaptainAmerica_Cw_TeamCap_Blue_textless.jpg Textless Character CW Poster 009.jpg Teamcap1.jpg Captain America Civil War teaser 1 promotional poster.jpg Textless Civil War Poster.jpg Textless Civil War Final Poster.jpg Textless Civil War Poster Iron Man's Mask.jpg Civil_War-Cap-v-Iron_RedBlue_banner.jpg CaptainAmerica CW-poster1.jpg Cap Civil War Textless Poster.jpg CaptainAmerica CW-poster2.jpg Textless Iron Man Civil War Poster.jpg Civil_War_CapVsIronMan.jpg Cap_v_IronMan.jpg Patriot vs Armor.jpg CA_Civil_War_INTL_Poster_Wide_Textless.jpg CACW Steve Textless Poster.jpg Captain America Civil War TeamCap Poster 01.jpg Civil War IMAX Poster.jpg IMAX Civil War Textless Poster.jpg Concept-art Captain America-vs IronMan-CivilWar.jpg|Concept art of Captain America vs. Iron Man in "Civil War. Civil War Promo 02.jpg TeamCap-teamRosters.jpg Avengers divided.png Civil War Promo 03.jpg Team_clash_textless.png CivilWar-battleground.jpg Tfcwartetless.jpg Airport_avengers-battle.png Captain_America_Civil_War_Art.jpg Captain America Civil War - EW Promo Textless Full.jpg Captain-America-Civil-War-Promo-Art-costume-first-look.jpg Captain America cw.png CivilWarSteveConceptart.jpg Tumblr nyqoquYDql1qhmu4uo1 1280.jpg Entertainment Weekly Civil War 1.jpg Black Panther vs Captain America vibranium strike.jpg CW promo Cap v Shellhead.jpg CW promo Iron Man vs Captain America.jpg Choose_a_Side_Civil_War-Cap-v-Ironman.jpg Upload-33fe4c50-a2a7-11e5-a476-933f09f11847.jpg Empire Civil War cover.jpg Alternate coverart-Civil War.jpeg Captain America Civil War Promo 13.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 16.jpg Battlefield drawn-Civil War.png Civil War- Avengers Disassembled.jpg CivilWarSteveConceptart2.jpg Cap1ca.jpg CapCA2.jpg Captain-america-comic-cover.jpg Captain America- Civil War - Captain America vs Giant-Man - August 24 2016 - 1.jpg Captain America- Civil War - Captain America vs Giant-Man - August 24 2016 - 2.jpg Cap_portrait1.jpg Captain_America_CW.png Captain_america_civil_war_Avengers_Alliance2.png TeamCaptainAmerica-rosters.jpg Captain America Civil War - Cap vs Iron Man Concept Art.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo Art.jpg TeamCap.jpg Captain America Civil War-faceoff.jpg Captain_America_Civil_War_Airport_Concept_Art_(1).JPG Captain_America_Civil_War_Airport_Concept_Art_(2).JPG Captain_America_Civil_War_Airport_Concept_Art_(3).JPG Captain_America_Civil_War_Airport_Concept_Art_(4).JPG Captain_America_Civil_War_Iron_Man_vs_Captain_America_Concept_Art.JPG CivilWar_outbreak_poster.jpeg Avengers_unfolded.jpg Ant-Man_haweye-cap-panther_conceptart.jpeg Captain_America_Civil_War_by_Paolo_Rivera.jpg Mondo_Captain_America_Civil_War_poster.jpg Cap-and-friendsBTS_CivilWar.png Battle_Cap.jpg ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Steve_Nomad-AIW.png Cap_returns.png Rogers_Banner.jpg Rhody_Rogers_and_Romanoff.jpg TVspot-13.png TVspot-8.png AW_51_Trailer_pic.png War_in_Wakanda_Cap-Widow-Bucky-Panther.jpg Rogers_final_Stand_as_Nomad.jpg Avengers_Full_Charge_Infinity_War.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Captain_America_Steve_Rogers_Infinity_War_Avenger.jpeg Nomad_Cap_Infinity_War.png Rogers_InfinityWar_Cap.png Avengers_Infinity_War_Cap_Rogers.png Captain_America_Rogers_render_InfinityWar.png Infinity_War_Character_Poster_02.jpg Captain_Nomad-Rogers_poster_Avengers_Infinity_War.jpg Avengers Infinity War artwork.jpg Avengers Infinity War artwork 2.jpg Avengers_unite-1.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_textless_poster_art.jpg Avenge_Guard.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_poster_art.jpeg Avengers_Infinitywar-Teamup.jpg Thanos-Avengers_Guardians_InfinityWar.jpeg Avengers_standee-InfinityWar_promo.jpeg TheAvengers_Infinity_Guardians_and_Thanos.jpeg Characters_Infinity.jpg Fandango_Avengers_Infinity_War_mini_poster_team_4.jpg Captain_America_Marvel_10th_Anniversary_Special_Poster_More_than_A_Shield.jpeg AIW Banner.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_artwork_5.jpg Cap-Widow-Bucky-Panther_VisionScarlet.jpg InfinityWar_character_roster.jpg Nomad_Steve_Rogers-Cap_Infinity_War_Bio.png Infinity_stones_characters.jpg The_six_Infinity_Gems_promo_.jpeg International_Avengers_Infinity_War_poster_.jpg Avengers_Guardians-Assemble.jpeg Marvels_Avengers_Road_to_Infinity_War_cover.jpeg Road_to_Infinity_Avengers.jpg BTS-Nomad_Steve_Rogers.jpg AIW_EW_Cover_14.jpg ''Avengers: Endgame'' Cap vs. Cap.png Thor, Cap and Tony.png Captain America Endgame 01.png Captain America with Mjölnir.jpg Steve and Peggy.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Avengers_Endgame-Steve_Rogers_Captain_America_poster.jpg Captain_Rogers_Avenge_the_Fallen-poster.jpg Captain_America_Avengers_Endgame_promo_art_1.jpg Avengers_endgame_captain_america_advance_quantum_suit.png Steve-Rogers_endgame.jpg Category:Gallery